


心配ご無用

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 子世代，高石家中心。依照02结局以及官配和空、贤京进行设定。大量零碎私设。没头没尾。





	心配ご無用

**Author's Note:**

> 9.18增加道歉：
> 
> 这裡突然发现和空小孩不是兄弟而是姐弟！！！  
> 对不起！！！（下跪）  
> 之后如果继续玩子世代设定的话会对此进行修正（平行世界的平行世界）  
> 是这裡没确认清楚！真是抱歉！！！
> 
> 本篇主要角色：
> 
> 高石 ？？？  
> *高石岳的儿子  
> *没有母亲
> 
> 石田 柊（しゅう）  
> *石田大和和武之内空的大儿子  
> *在打棒球
> 
> 石田 阳之介（陽之介 はるのすけ）  
> *石田大和和武之内空的二儿子  
> *不挑食  
>    
> 火田 纱莉奈（紗莉奈 さりな）  
> *火田伊织的女儿  
> *有计算机天赋
> 
> 泉 花（はな）  
> *泉光子郎的女儿  
> *非常喜欢昆虫
> 
> 一乘寺 风音（風音 かのん）  
> *一乘寺贤与井上京的大女儿  
> *子世代中最年长
> 
> 年龄大概是： 一乘寺>高石>火田≈石田（大）>泉≈石田（二）

“不需要。我不相信你。”

男孩从面前这个人身上感受到无法用语言描述的非常不好的东西。外部没有明显的证据，男孩仅仅是遵从内心的选择直截了当地拒绝。

紧张地注视着对方，他用眼角余光确认一旁柊和风音同样流露出警惕的表情，他们以保护的姿态守在阳之介身前。

有大家在真是太好了。他心想。然后开口。

“而且，关于没法被叫出名字这件事，我大概可以猜到是和我的身份有关系。”

面前的人，那张辨认不出属于男性还是女性的脸上，刚孵出的微笑僵硬了。

“你知道……你怎么会知道？”

“爸爸他告诉我的。”男孩尽量用身体遮挡住个头比他矮的花，纱莉奈站在他身旁默契地做出同样的行动，“后来泉叔叔也为我说明了我出生时发生的事。”他感受到身后小女孩疑惑的视线。

对方彻底露出了惊愕的表情，却是为了完全不一样的理由。

“你管那个叫……出生？” 

男孩一瞬间感到有什么类似塑料薄膜的东西覆盖住面庞和身体，令他呼吸一窒。 

不过当身后幼小女孩的手不安而信赖地拉住男孩衣角时，那层膜被扯破了。

“爸爸他们是这么说的。”

“啧。”同看不出性别般，也看不出年龄的脸微微扭曲着，仿佛听见什么没常识到极点的话，对方不屑道，“一群卑劣的骗子。”俯视男孩，“你也是，他们说什么就信什么，太蠢了。”

这话让无法被呼唤名字的男孩皱起眉，一旁孩子们目光也都变得冰冷，阳之介更是透过哥哥姐姐们构成的屏障间隙狠狠瞪着对方。

“才不是骗子。”

男孩回嘴。

他觉得自己大概是生气了，胸口发着热，喉咙却很冷，思绪静了下来。灰蓝色的眸子直直迎上对方的目光，他一字一字缓慢而坚定地说。

“我的爸爸、还有像泉叔叔城户叔叔那样一直在照顾我的大人们，他们都非常伟大，而且从没有对我说谎。”

说着“你是我的儿子”、“不用担心”、“要健康长大啊”之类话语的人们所呼唤的那个名字，现在被男孩自己、还有一起长大的朋友们忘记了。

一开始十分害怕，为遗失了宝物般的名字惶恐悲伤。不过，被朋友们围绕着，男孩意识到闪闪发亮的回忆并没有随同名字一起消失。

风音很快就适应了称呼他为“弟弟”，纱莉奈、柊、阳之介、花则非常习惯地叫着“哥哥”。

他的存在、他的生活如此灿烂地盛开在眼前。

男孩将手伸进口袋，握住神圣计划。

尽管现在他的数码兽搭档不在身边，他们依然联系在一起；即使爸爸他们没法立刻前来帮助自己，他们顾惜彼此的心也从未分开。他如此相信。

相信重要的家人们。  
  
-

我很早就决定，等到那孩子知世事时便告诉他所有真相，绝无隐瞒。

对于他是否能够接受，说实话，我多少感到不安。光子郎さん对此则不抱支持态度，他担心因此产生过大的情绪波动，进而影响那孩子在现实世界的存在。

不过，我并没有改变我的决定。

我希望我们能够成为真正的家人。

于是，那一天，我向那孩子述说曾发生在我们身上的一切。

那个孩子睁大眼睛，如同以往那般认真倾听我的话语。

他看起来非常平静。

我不知道平静之下是否酝酿着倾覆山海的风暴。

但是。

在那个孩子得知他身世的第二天，他和自己的数码搭档相遇了。

在他握住属于他自己的神圣计划，拥抱他的数码搭档迪哥兽时，无论我还是他，一定都感受到了至上的幸福。  


**Author's Note:**

> 2020.8.17
> 
> （本篇主要涉及设定：
> 
> *成年后，岳因为处理日本数码兽相关事件的缘故，和光子郎一起行动的次数越来越多。  
> *高石家儿子实际上是类似02木乃伊兽祂们那样被制造出来的生命。  
> *光子郎和岳调查过程中，岳的基因意外被混入使孩子成形。  
> *没有处理掉而是接受这个孩子，是岳的决定。  
> *孩子社会身份什么由光子郎帮忙处理（光子郎：没能成功阻止就只能当共犯。  
> *丈定期替高石家小孩做身体检查，知道这孩子的身份，但城户家小孩是不知道的，因此一度以为对方身体不好。
> 
> *几个孩子突然被卷入“和平常不太一样的”数码世界。  
> *一开始的成员是失去名字的高石？？？和石田兄弟。  
> *公路式寻人寻数码兽。  
> *火田纱莉奈是话不多不过很可靠很冷静的女孩。因为觉得冒险时长发不太方便就拽着自己的头发说“把它剪掉吧”，让其他孩子吓了一跳。后来一乘寺风音用草编了个发绳给她绑头发用。
> 
> *岳的小孩暂定叫【高石 徹（テツ）】，是不怎么哭的小孩。
> 
> （零零散散的、之后可能有改动或不会再用的设定：
> 
> *成年后、成为父母后，由于经常不在日本或工作非常忙碌的缘故，石田家和一乘寺家的孩子小时候经常被托付给时间安排比较灵活且几乎都在日本的岳照顾。
> 
> *八神家的小孩和本宫家的小孩住得近，来往比较多  
> *光的小孩比岳的小孩年龄大，且两小孩都比本宫家小孩年龄大（且都有被错认成姐姐的经历¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> *本宫家小孩和美美的小孩经常会有些奇奇怪怪的想法，并且他们会为此行动起来。
> 
> *高石彻有在打棒球，田径成绩也很好。有空时经常陪小花妹妹（泉花）去找昆虫捉独角仙。  
> *假期里孩子们会聚在一起打棒球。
> 
> *小花妹妹在子世代里虽然不是最小的女孩子但尤其受大家的喜欢。一次孩子们一起玩时本宫家小孩把小花弄哭了，光的孩子难得一见地发火把本宫家小孩教训了一顿，因为太可怕了所以没人敢阻止，直到小花“哥哥（指光的孩子）我不哭了你不要讨厌哥哥（指本宫家小孩）好不好”才停下。


End file.
